Mientes tan bien
by Momi Kirkland Vargas
Summary: Arthur lo mira dormir, suspira por el día de trabajo perdido pero no es que lo lamente realmente, cualquier cosa vale menos que su Kiku, y es que sabe que si no fuera así hace rato se habría ido a pique, Kiku era su motor y su razón de vivir, la razón por la que madruga cada mañana, la razón por la que tiene un trabajo de mierda que le da más dinero que los otros dos…


**Hola!**

 **Despues de millones de años sin publicar vuelvo aqui con mas asakiku, esta vez me basé en la cancion Mientes tan bien de Sin banderas como bien dice el titulo. no tengo mucho mas que decir asi que por favor disfruten.**

 **Ni hetalia ni la cancion me pertenecen a mi sino a su respectivos autores.**

Es otro día arduo, Arthur se levanta nuevamente a las 5 y media de la madrugada y mira la oscuridad de su habitación solitaria, aun hay cosas que se pregunta e intenta dormir un poco mas… a sabiendas que es imposible y que debe levantarse a toda costa, pues el deber llama.

Finalmente a las 5:35 termina levantándose porque le entra mala conciencia, se ducha rápido y apenas come algo, finalmente sale corriendo a primer trabajo, hecho un cohete corriendo calle abajo… porque sabe que Francis no permite los atrasos.

Una vez en la entrada de aquella pasteleria-cafeteria respira hondo y se prepara mentalmente para lo que viene, 1,2,3… entra y las malas miradas no se dejan esperar, uno a uno sus compañeros siguen sus pasos hasta el vestidor con aquellas miradas de quien esta asqueado de ver a una persona, pero a Arthur no le importa… porque tiene mejores cosas en que pensar, y una vez cambiado se dedica simplemente a hacer el pan que sirven en aquella cafetería al filo de las 8 de la mañana… no es por presumir, pero incluso si era mal cocinero, su pan era el mejor y la gente lo pedía, porque según todos era muy extraño, sabía a nostalgia, a pena, a cariño retenido.

Nadie le habla, nadie le alienta ni le felicita el pan, solo Francis, su jefe que sabe todo, pero no le importa, el solo se dedica a lo suyo, y deja todo listo para las 2 de la tarde donde toca salida, su persona nuevamente es seguido por las malas miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo, cansados de ganar tan poco y trabajar más que el, al salir se despide de Francis que con un asentimiento y una sonrisa le pasa una bolsa con pan y algo mas, no que fuese tan bueno, pero Francis no es tonto, sabe que ese pobre diablo que tiene por empleado se olvida de que hay que comer, que siempre anda corriendo y que incluso con su arduo trabajo no llega a fin de mes, y ahí está la razón de que nadie lo quiera, Francis siempre hacia la vista gorda con él y le soltaba unos pesos más en su liquidación… aunque realmente no correspondiera.

Arthur sigue corriendo, lleva la bolsita en mano y entra a casa, donde se vuelve a duchar y se cambia por ropa más cómoda, para sentarse a comer ese pan, y un té, no lo culpen, el no era nadie si no bebía su té, más el pastel que venía dentro terminó por dejarlo envuelto y volvió a salir, ahora en dirección al hospital, mucha gente en el camino le saludó, los guardias de las tiendas, la florista que le dio un par de rosas de regalo, el siempre se mostraba agradecido y prometía volver, ahí estaba su segundo trabajo, pero no aun, a las 4. Por ahora debía seguir su camino hacia ese lugar que jamás le había inspirado confianza, pero que se había convertido en su segundo hogar, porque diario iba ahí, porque siempre llevaba sonrisas a ese lugar donde las lagrimas solían correr por distintos motivos, donde había un hall de los sueños rotos, donde algunos sueños volvían a su cauce y otros de un día para otro se rompían, pero ahí estaba el, llevando esperanza a toda esa gente que ya la había perdido, saludando a las enfermeras como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, a algunos pacientes que parecían volver a la vida solo con verlo, porque la mayoría eran olvidados, porque no les visitaban, pero luego de ese ajetreo su camino volvió a su dirección original, aquel cuarto que le asustaba un poco visitar cada vez… aquel paciente.

Arthur es un hombre casado, lleva unos cuantos años casado con Kiku Honda, o más bien Kirkland desde que se casaron. Kiku es un joven japonés, tiene 23 años… solo dos menos que Arthur y vive en ese hospital, tenían un gran futuro ambos, rebeldes que desafiaron a sus familias casándose a los 18 y 16 respectivamente, ambos con planes de seguir estudios, de ser un escritor famoso y el otro un pintor, de vivir en Italia pintando y escribiendo, porque eran talentosos, porque eran jóvenes e ingenuos, porque ignoraban el destino… porque no sabían que Kiku enfermaría.

Kiku, como todos los días sonríe al verlo entrar, a sabiendas de que ya es una mera costumbre, porque al verlo muchas veces quisiera llorar, su Arthur luce cansado, y un poco más delgado… ¿hace cuanto que empezó a notarlo? El inglés negaba que algo pasara, al contrario, llegaba con esa sonrisa afable y cariñosa, le traía flores, esas rosas hermosas que le encantaban, y le besaba la frente y los labios, ignoraba sus ojeras y le contaba las cosas tan interesantes que había hecho en su día, y le regalaba pasteles, uno diario, aun a sabiendas que le tenían prohibido comer algo externo al hospital, no le importaba, las enfermeras lo tenían muy mimado.

Ambos se mienten, Kiku sonríe aunque quiere llorar, le niega su pena a sabiendas de que algún día tendría que decirlo todo, y le hace cariños por todas las noches que no duerme con él, por todas las noches que lo extraña y por todas las veces que duele… hay una ínfima esperanza, su cáncer esta avanzado pero no lo suficiente como para poder combatirlo, y el tratamiento da resultado, pero duele, es cansado tener que vivir ese proceso ahí… solo, con mareos y nauseas… es triste verse inútil porque la leucemia no es juego, necesita transfusiones constantes… necesita la quimioterapia, la radioterapia y sus medicamentos, cosas todas que no puede controlar desde casa… es cansado ver como su esposo se parte el lomo trabajando de sol a sol aunque lo niegue, porque le han contado, pero ¿Como no resistir si con solo ver esa sonrisa enamorada por parte del inglés su mundo se llenaba de color? Era suficiente así, incluso si no sobrevivía se daba por pagado de la vida, porque le había dado un buen hombre, porque incluso con esto no lo abandonó, porque estaba sacrificando esas manos que solo servían para escribir… por él, y era capaz de pasar todo lo demás por alto, porque él era capaz de transmitirle con solo un toque la más hermosa libertad.

Arthur también mentía, nunca le decía lo cansado que estaba, nunca le contaba de sus penas ni le decía de su dolor de espalda, nunca le decía que cada vez que venía se iba llorando porque le dolía verlo así… que moría de frio cada noche porque le sobraba espacio, de que sentía solo… que el hogar que habían armado entre los dos se había quedado en un silencio abismal sin esa fresca risa que tenía él, y claro que no resistiría las lagrimas… lo veía decaer… lo veía perder cabello y ponerse ojeroso… y sin embargo lo ve tan feliz de verlo… que no puede más que fingir que no duele.

Está ahí hasta las 4:45 y se despide… la despedida siempre es dolorosa, porque incluso si sabían que el inglés volvería a las 8:30 antes de su último trabajo antes de irse a dormir, no tenía más libres que los domingos y por ende no se veían tanto, le era imposible no jalar su ropa… fingiendo que fue sin querer, cuando en realidad lo único que quiere es que se quede.

—Parece que tu mano está recuperando su fuerza, Love —le sonríe el inglés, porque en verdad parecía ser así —volveré más tarde, así que no te desesperes.

— Debo decir que su evasiva es poco efectiva, Arthur-san —suele sonreír, pero ahora esta serio, como nunca antes, se ve más cansado que de costumbre y mas ojeroso— sé que está ocupado, lo sé de sobra…. es solo… yo…

Le es imposible, esta anegado en lagrimas, y no puede hablar, se ve asustado… ¿Por qué no puede ser honesto? Porque sabe que Arthur esta tan o más cansado que él, le gustaría que de una vez por todas se deshiciera de él y siguiera su vida, tenía talento… más que él que tuvo que tomar clases para poder refinar su talento… en cambio lo de su Arthur era natural… ve sus manos curtidas por el trabajo y llora… esas manos hermosas jamás debieron conocer el trabajo forzado, pero él no puede hacer nada para remediarlo, no puede hacer nada.

El inglés está desconcertado y no puede entender, ¿Que es lo que pasa? Normalmente no lo ve llorar, se alarma porque no sabe como calmarlo, y tiene que finalmente llamar a Elizabetha para decirle que no puede ir… que lo lamenta, la florista entiende, porque es su otra jefa, porque sabe su situación y también aporta para su causa, porque es amiga de Kiku y sabe que si Arthur dice que no puede ir es probablemente porque pasa algo grave.

—No llores… por favor -susurra apenas abrazándolo y termina por decidir pasar la noche ahí, al menos hoy puede darse el lujo de faltar a sus últimos trabajos —aquí estoy… solo… no llores.

—Yo… yo lo siento —gime el japonés entre pequeños sollozos, se aferra a su ropa contrariado por no haber podido resistir más, por mostrarle esto a él, a quien menos quisiera mostrarle esta faceta —no lo volveré a hacer… por favor, vaya a su trabajo, no se preocupe por mí.

No es justo… Kiku no está siendo justo, porque no le deja participar, no le deja consolarlo ni da pie a que conteste, normalmente Arthur haría caso, se iría y asunto zanjado, pero hey… es su esposo… su compañero, debería siquiera confiar un poco en él y no hacerle creer que todo va bien cuando es más que obvio que hay más de algo que está mal.

—No —dijo de forma débil al principio, pero no menos impresionante para el nipón, que acostumbraba a que el rubio hiciera lo pedido.

— ¿Que… dijo?

—Dije que no —dijo mas decidido y con el ceño algo fruncido — Si me voy ahora ¿me garantizas que cuando vuelva todo estará bien? —Vio con una sonrisa amarga como el japonés bajaba la mirada — No ¿verdad? No puedes —vuelve a abrazarle con fuerza- me quedaré contigo hoy… no dormiremos si es necesario.

Es una tarde triste, y a la vez feliz, entre cariños sutiles y caricias inocentes, palabras de aliento y amor, confesiones de ambos… que confesándolo todo siguen mintiéndose, porque Kiku sigue sin decirle exactamente todo, y el sigue sin confesar toda la explotación a la que se había auto confinado, eran confortados con el calor del otro… porque caben ambos en aquella cama de hospital… y por una vez en semanas Kiku siente lo que es sentirse protegido una vez más, y puede dormir, y puede soñar, porque sabe que vive en una mentira, pero incluso con ello se siente bien ignorándolo, Arthur es suficiente, en sus brazos no había peligros, ni agujas ni encierro, había libertad y olor a pan recién horneado, a mar, a tranquilidad, no importaba si mañana estaba todo perdido, hoy es ahora, hoy es todo porque está con él y se siente tranquilo, y no llora, porque Arthur reclama que no le hace bien, en sus brazos siente que hay magia, que el sol brilla como en primavera aunque hagan 20 grados bajo cero, que si se cae sabe que lo estará esperando al final de su caída… Arthur era magia y realidad… Arthur era su esperanza.

Arthur lo mira dormir, suspira por el día de trabajo perdido pero no es que lo lamente realmente, cualquier cosa vale menos que su Kiku, y es que sabe que si no fuera así hace rato se habría ido a pique, Kiku era su motor y su razón de vivir, la razón por la que madruga cada mañana, la razón por la que tiene un trabajo de mierda que le da más dinero que los otros dos… pero que importa, solo quiere que su motor vuelva a llenar su hogar, que ría con las reverendas idioteces que era capaz de decir solo él, y le asustaba que no diera resultado, el japonés era un excelente actor, tanto que le costaba creer que le mintiera, pero nadie podía vivir ahí sin sentirse inseguro aunque sea una vez… lo mira dormir y vuelve a llorar… ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Porque les habían dado esa prueba a ellos? Probablemente había hecho algo en su vida pasada o ese era su karma por renegar de sus familias, la cruz que debían cargar por ser lo que los demás habían denominado "malos hijos".

Pero incluso con eso, era muy complicado… no había descanso y no podían estar juntos al final de su día… Arthur suspira e intenta dormir, quiere alejar los malos pensamientos o no podrá descansar ni levantarse, apenas son las 9, pero ya está queriendo dormir, casi no duerme normalmente y ese día tendría ese privilegio, una lástima por sus clientas, pero le importaba medio rábano encurtido si las perdía… ya mañana podría disculparse… es lo que piensa antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Son 5:30 a.m. nuevamente, Arthur despierta y nuevamente se convence de dormir un poco mas alegándose lo cálido de la cama… se despereza enseguida dándose cuenta que normalmente su cama no está así de tibia, se voltea al sentir otro cuerpo y sonríe al recordar donde está, y más al ver la sonrisa amable que lo recibe con un buenos días, solo por eso hará una excepción y se quedara hasta las 6 acostado con él, vuelven a reír porque hace mucho no dormían juntos, y el día empieza de forma positiva.

Al llegar la hora que se había propuesto se levanta y se viste, va al pequeño baño del japonés, se lava la cara y se peina para luego salir, se da cuenta que la enfermera le trajo desayuno a Kiku y le coló una taza de té también, quizá no de su té preferido y fino, pero su buena voluntad estaba en el aire y gustoso se lo bebió, ahora estaba completamente activado para ir a su primer trabajo, se despide con un beso cariñoso del japonés quien también se está levantando para asearse y volver a su cama que está siendo cambiada de sabanas… y parte esta vez calle arriba hacia la cafetería, donde Francis lo mira severo por su atraso de casi 1 hora, mas al ver esa sonrisa de idiota que traía el rubio decide no decir nada y se lo deja pasar, no solo por su habitual e increíble puntualidad inglesa, sino porque lo trae escrito por toda la cara y no quiere echar a perder aquella sonrisa tan infantil y sincera, porque no es algo muy habitual ver sonreír a ese pobre diablo.

Ese día en especial no le interesa si hay malas miradas o sabotaje, hoy en especial sus compañeros parecen cargarse un peor humor que de costumbre… se han dedicado la mañana a simplemente hacer sus cosas y de paso no dejarle hacer bien su trabajo, pero eso no evita que el haga lo de siempre e incluso mejor porque su labor está hecha con mas amor hoy, incluso con su atraso el pan sale a la hora correcta esta vez mas delicioso que siempre, porque no son los sentimientos habituales que tiene a esta hora, al contrario, hoy ha sonreído toda la mañana y ha pensado en su pelinegro que lo espera donde siempre acurrucado.

Quizás esta postura positiva se hubiese mantenido de no ser por lo que ocurre a las 12 del día donde todos menos el van a comer, incluso Francis no está en ese momento, por lo que es mucho más fácil la faena que en ese momento planean los demás empleados de la pastelería, que ya están hartos de que Francis le dé prioridad a ese bastardo que ni siquiera parecía tan útil para el negocio, y es por eso que apenas el francés se va lo aporrean entre todos y le hacen pagar a golpes por la injusticia de ser quien menos trabaje y quien más gane… son incapaces de ver la alegría con que había llegado… no entienden la motivación de Francis, ni entienden el por qué de que Arthur no se defienda. Es simplemente que no hay nadie que llegue a comprender a menos que lo esté viviendo, o eso es lo que piensa el inglés después de que terminaran con el… cuando el francés llegó y vio su estado inmediatamente pidió los nombres de los culpables, Arthur calla… prefiere callar porque sabe que en el fondo sus compañeros tienen razón, además, no quiere mas líos, solo quiere seguir su turno hasta que dan las dos, y nuevamente con la bolsa de pan en mano y el pastel se va, pero no con la misma vibra que llego, es obvio que eso haya cambiado completamente su ánimo.

Al llegar a casa cumple nuevamente su ritual de ducharse rápido y tomar té, sabe que no tiene como tapar las magulladuras, así que se apura y se va donde Elizabetha a que le ayude antes de pasar por el hospital. Al verlo entrar en la florería, Elizabetha frunció el ceño y corre donde él a sabiendas que probablemente Arthur vuelva a mentir, decide no preguntar y rápidamente prefiere tapar con maquillaje aquel moretón que trae el inglés alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, después de terminar le da una única rosa en castigo y lo manda al hospital con 10 minutos de atraso, conoce a su amigo y sabe que probablemente ya esté haciendo pucheros.

El inglés se aproxima al hospital esta vez un poco tímido, no quiere que su Kiku lo vea así, aun no ha inventado una excusa, porque sabe que aunque el maquillaje es milagroso tampoco es para tanto, es por eso que va tan tenso.

El japonés al verlo entrar no puede más que sonreír como siempre, o quizás no como siempre… pues su sonrisa se borra nada más ver al inglés, sabe que algo grave ha pasado y quiere saber que es, mas no se atreve a preguntar porque ve el leve temblor del rubio, este se aproxima y se sienta a su lado poniendo la rosa en el florero próximo, junto con las otras y le cuenta su día como si nada pasara, le ha traído un pastel distinto esta vez y decide nuevamente faltar, sabe que Eli no quiere verlo de vuelta ahí hasta que se le pase el enojo y ninguna de las otras clientas tiene ganas de verlo hoy también en castigo… ha dejado sus compromisos hasta el lunes porque tiene algo especial, es cumpleaños de Kiku y quiere empezar el día como corresponde. Ha dejado al japonés solo un momento y va donde la enfermera jefe y el doctor de cabecera del pelinegro, quiere saber su estado, y al parecer no es desalentador.

\- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades entonces? –pregunta lleno de miedo, porque sabe que su resolución puede cambiar drásticamente sus planes, que incluso puede cambiar el curso de su vida, que podría llegar a perderlo y ante esta posibilidad su cuerpo tiembla.

\- A juzgar por sus exámenes, y por las últimas muestras, parece estar dando resultado –el médico le lee los exámenes en voz alta –no te digo que será inmediato, ni que será muy notorio, pero si todo va bien podrá seguir el tratamiento desde casa, con controles periódicos, el lunes haremos los exámenes de nuevo y podrás llevarlo.

\- Por favor, si es sueño no quiero despertar –las lagrimas habían comenzado a correr lentamente por sus mejillas –mañana… ¿puedo sacarlo mañana?

\- Me sigo preguntando cómo es que haces este teatro cada año, sabes que te daremos permiso –suspiró el médico acostumbrado a la cara del inglés cuando había noticias –se tomaran las precauciones necesarias como siempre, solo no te lo lleves muy lejos, está dando resultados, pero eso no significa que no pueda empeorar.

\- Lo sé de sobra –suspiró –iré a decírselo –con esto termina su charla y se devuelve a la habitación del japonés donde ya está terminando de merendar.

No puede evitarlo y corre a abrazarlo como nunca, porque esa esperanza ya no es esperanza sino una realidad, y aunque sabe que tendrá que verlo así mucho tiempo más puede regocijarse con el hecho de que las cosas mejorarán. El japonés no entiende al principio, pero luego de su explicación comprende el por qué de esas lagrimas y esa necesidad repentina de cariño, no le gustaba verlo llorar pero sabía que no podía pararlo ahora, y esa noche nuevamente y ya sin las vías y los aparatos conectados, duermen mas abrazados que antes y besándose en los labios, se dan cuenta que ha valido la pena, Kiku piensa que ya era tiempo y lo alienta, que escriba y desahogue su pena, que deje fluir su talento. Pero Arthur solo replica y le dice que lo único que quiere es escribir sobre él y que la historia que había empezado vuelva a su curso, antes de su enfermedad y de tener que vivir este infierno, pero por eso es que se llama destino y se llama vida, esta era la prueba definitiva y ellos la estaban pasando porque habían sido pacientes y dedicados, es gracias a eso que pueden dormir más tranquilos esta noche.

Son las 8 de la mañana, se han dado el lujo de dormir un poco más, y levantarse tranquilamente, sin correr, y arreglarse tranquilos, solo ese día tiene permitido comer lo que quiera y es por eso que deciden desayunar en la cafetería de Francis, quien los recibe con una sonrisa afable y llena de mimos al japonés, jugando un poco con el humor del inglés que frunce el ceño y le grita que se mantenga en su lugar y con las manos donde pueda verlas, pero en el fondo le contenta esta escena, de jugar los 3 como si fuesen viejos amigos aunque el Francés es el jefe de Arthur, Kiku una vez más puede probar ese pan que solo su Arthur puede hacer, y se deleita con su sabor aunque sea pan del día anterior, no puede quejarse porque de una u otra forma su paladar está contento con aquel sabor, su día ha empezado bien, nada podría opacarlo, ni siquiera ese eterno malestar con sabor a cansancio que es parte de él desde siempre, porque lo suyo no es algo que sea de la noche a la mañana y siempre ha sido un muchacho cansado.

El día continua y pueden ir caminando a paso lento a varios lugares, pero la parada más importante es su hogar, ese que compraron con tanto esfuerzo y que por ahora ha quedado vacío de ambos, porque es tan poco lo que están ahí que no hay motivo para visitarlo, sin embargo con solo entrar y correr las cortinas todo parece llenarse de luz y la habitación se vuelve alegre, es como si jamás hubieran tenido que despedirse de su hogar, ¿Podrían prolongarlo? Arthur es optimista y piensa que a partir del lunes podría ser así, porque le han dicho que sería nuevamente suyo. Tanto que no hace caso a ese mal presentimiento que viene de lo más hondo de su ser, está cegado y no puede ver el semblante de su esposo, que de pronto se ve más pequeño y más delgado que antes, se ve delicado, como si fuese a romperse al menor contacto.

Kiku suspira, le falta el aire y por momentos debe sentarse, Arthur lo respeta y luego de un rato siguen caminando, han comprado varias cosas, entre ellas dulces y también un par de regalos de parte del inglés que se siente dueño del mundo, de su pequeño mundo compuesto solo por ellos dos… está contento y decide que puede extenderse, que hoy después de mucho tiempo lo llevara al mar, que ese aire salino le hará bien y lo pondrá un poco más fuerte, que incluso el oleaje le hará bien a sus pies si camina un rato por ahí. Finalmente llegan, han extendido una manta y puesto un quitasol que se han conseguido en la misma playa, porque necesita sentarse, el día no está soleado y eso es magnífico, sin sol no había sofocos y podían pasear y construir castillos de arena, es un cuadro hermoso… lleno de luz… lleno de algo que no es.

El japonés se siente culpable… por no decirle nada… por querer guardarlo de esa horrible verdad que se cierne sobre ellos, pero no puede hacer otra cosa más que ponerse de pie y correr por la arena a sabiendas que no es la mejor de las ideas, solo quiere darle esa sensación de eternidad, y es por eso que el inglés se confía, le han dicho todos lo bien que está, y por eso ignora ese leve temblor, siente que podría volar, que el cielo si era eterno y que aquellas cosquillas eran de verdad, todo cobra un sentido y todo lo que pasaron de vuelve nada, porque el japonés le transmitía paz y con solo decir "siento" su corazón de exaltaba, porque sentía que con solo ese "siento", sentía que era un mundo completo, que sabía a vida y que había sido la decisión correcta estar con él, porque quería estar con él para toda la vida como juraron ante el juez, sentía el rose de sus manos y sonreía aunque por dentro lloraba por sentir esa mano que normalmente era cálida, fría y más delgada… no podía culparlo porque él no había pedido esto, y aunque todo sabía a verdad, tenía en cuenta que ese respiro incesante de ambos podía ser falso, que podía ser una mentira mas, pero lo ve tan bien que se guarda y confía en él, porque quiere creer en él. Se confía, esa es la verdad de las cosas… se confía y por eso inicia una carrera infantil por la arena, a sabiendas que el japonés va a seguirlo a su paso.

Kiku lo sigue, claro que lo sigue, quiere jugar… quiere pasar este día feliz, porque sabe que el inglés se prepara para esto cada año y no quiere arruinarle el plan, pero sus piernas tiemblan, el entero esta temblando… está cansado y es lógico, pero aun así se fuerza porque no quiere defraudarlo, y corre a lo que sus pies dan, le cuesta creer que su farsa llegó a su fin, su mirada se está apagando, ya no puede más… lo siente… lo siente mucho… pero no puede correr más. El inglés voltea, porque siente que está lejos, porque de repente ese mal presentimiento se ha hecho más molesto, y necesita ver que está bien, quiere ser optimista, pero todo ese optimismo se va de paseo para no volver cuando lo ve caer a la arena… ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que estaba mejorando? ¿Acaso todo era solo otro teatro para que el creyera que todo iba bien? De repente está furioso y corre en su auxilio…está mas pálido que antes, mas ojeroso y le entra miedo, debía correr ahora, porque su vida corre peligro, levanta todo y lo devuelve, debe correr rápidamente en dirección al hospital, que no está lejos, pero tampoco es que esté cerca… ha ocupado toda su fuerza.

Al llegar pide ayuda, todos le conocen ahí y actúan rápidamente… todo fue en cuestión de una hora donde finalmente el médico de cabecera sale y le pide que lo siga, siente miedo… mucho miedo de lo que puedan decirle.

\- Tienes dos opciones… y no va a gustarte ninguna –dice tajante, como si no hubiese mas verdad que esa.

\- ¿Kiku va a estar bien? –dice nervioso –solo dígalo y no perdamos tiempo.

\- Está empeorando, al parecer le dimos demasiada libertad y por ende está demasiado débil –el médico se frota el mentón, contrariado porque la evolución del chico era positiva… no había porque empeorar –hoy se retomó todo el tratamiento y ha sido llevado a por todos los exámenes pertinentes, como dije, dos opciones, se opera… o… se…

\- ¡No lo diga! –se exalta al prever esa posibilidad… no quiere, no lo acepta, que no se lo dijeran ni en broma –por favor no lo diga… ¿Qué es necesario para esa operación?

\- Su familia –dictamina el médico, al inglés se le estruja el corazón porque sabe que no cuenta con ellos –las células cancerígenas se están regenerando a toda velocidad y lo único que se me ocurre que podría ayudar es un trasplante de medula, ósea, es lo más efectivo de momento –esa fue su sentencia y la soltó como una bomba antes de dejar su despacho, dejando al inglés solo.

Era irónico, esa misma mañana se habían despertado alegres y sin ninguna preocupación mas que el clima, y como si el karma se riera de ellos se encargó de que su día terminara en esa tragedia que se había desencadenado… no podía, por un segundo pensó que al menos podría dejar el último de sus trabajos, que podría disfrutar el resto de su noche con Kiku… al demonio ser escritor, eso ya no importaba… ya nada importaba solo su salud, pero nuevamente todo se iba a la mierda y eso significaba no solo mas trabajo, sino también ver como el japonés decaía… el cómo su vida se iba apagando y todo el esfuerzo y las horas invertidas se iban por el caño… ya no podía, se encamina lentamente a la habitación donde ahora descansa su esposo, nuevamente conectado a todo lo que había antes y también le han puesto más ropa de cama, no era una impresión suya… si se veía más frágil, no está despierto, pero aun así le toma la mano y se la besa… ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar tan seguido? Pero es que no puede hacer otra cosa… mañana empieza su rutina habitual a sabiendas que no puede faltar mas… a sabiendas que quizás no haya otra noche a su lado… a sabiendas que lo está perdiendo, y se siente traidor, como si lo estuviera abandonando a su suerte… no puede… no puede con ello, siente que no resiste y sale corriendo de ahí, hacia la capilla del hospital… no que realmente fuese del todo un creyente, la verdad de las cosas es que su fe ha escaseado en los últimos meses, nadie lo culpa sin embargo, y el también sabe que no tiene a quien culpar, pero no tiene otra opción porque necesita gritar… necesita hacer aunque sea un escándalo, a la porra todo y que se jodan, es su ultimo pensamiento al entrar en la solitaria capilla.

\- ¿Por qué? –empieza en un susurro impotente mirando aquella cruz que es el centro de atención en el lugar – ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos?! ¡¿Es porque somos hombres?! ¡¿Es porque renegamos de ti al casarnos?! –sus gritos eran llanto, podía ser escuchado por los guardias, pero estos no se acercaron, no era primera vez que veían un espectáculo como ese, solo dejaron a aquel hombre en su duelo, que golpeaba las paredes y el piso rompiendo sus manos – ¡¿Por qué no podía ser yo?! ¡Kiku no te ha hecho nada! ¡¿Quién te crees tú para quitarme mi paz?! ¡¿Qué te dio el derecho?! –se queda mirando la imagen de Cristo en el altar fijamente – ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¡Respóndeme! Te quedas mudo como si con eso se pudiese remediar todo… no sirves de nada.

Terminó por salir de ahí… estaba harto y sus manos gritaban por atención medica… pero así y todo no se hizo caso y se dirigió al tugurio de mala muerte donde solía ir cuando no tenia salida, la vida es muy curiosa… Arthur no llamó a nadie ni le contó de la situación que había vivido horas atrás, pero Elizabetha y Francis tenían una intuición increíble, pues nada más poner un pie en la taberna, el inglés notó la presencia de estos dos en una mesa… no que se conocieran, no que se llevaran bien, solo sabían que algo había pasado y se habían confabulado cuando Francis vio la debilidad del japonés. Y claro que no les sorprendía este acto, ni a Arthur tampoco, no era primera vez que pasaba y como siempre lo agarraron del brazo y se lo llevaron de vuelta… calle arriba a su hogar, a un lugar donde no pudiera hacer destrozos ni pudiera emborracharse.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Acaso no pensaste en Kiku cuando fuiste allá? –la húngara venda sus manos y le da coscachos a partes iguales, solo porque puede, porque sabe que el inglés no la contradice – ¿Siquiera pensaste que mañana trabajas? ¿Qué hubiera hecho Francis sin ti? Ponme atención, cejudo idiota.

\- Eli… -el anglosajón suspira y evita quejarse del dolor, no quiere más golpes –en ese momento solo quería perderme y no volver…

\- Ya… ¿Y por eso tenias que hacer algo que pusiera en riesgo la salud emocional de mon petit Kiku? –el Francés también estaba molesto, no quería que su mejor empleado se fuera a pique así –por si fuera poco mañana entras a las 6 ¿y tú querías beber?

\- No iba a beber más de dos copas…

\- Dos copas son suficiente para matarte a ti, idiota –la húngara le da un nuevo golpe –no se trata de lo que bebas o no… ya nos enteramos y ahora menos que nunca puedes dejarte caer como si fueras el único a tu cuidado.

¿Qué podía hacer? Eli tiene razón y siempre se lo hace saber de la mejor manera… no duda en que tiene razón y da por zanjado el asunto… no puede decaer ahora y aunque se muere por tirar la esponja decide que, si su Kiku no vivirá al menos dará el mejor esfuerzo por él y se humillará… porque no tirara la esponja sin intentarlo aunque sea una vez. Y con esa determinación despide a sus jefes que se van contentos y deciden darle tiempo hasta que solucione su problema.

Arthur se duerme pensando en Kiku y en que incluso si no tiene como subsistir más que del otro trabajo, no importa, nada importa ahora o eso quiere creer y se duerme con una sonrisa… porque sabe que mañana probablemente sea regañado por el mismo Kiku al ver semejante daño en sus manos y porque sabe que tiene informantes en el hospital y que probablemente para cuando despierte ya sepa que paso… no queda más que asumirlo y seguir adelante, suspira una última vez, hace un par de citas para mañana en la noche y decide dormir un poco.

Al dar las 8 se despierta y se levanta rápidamente a ducharse, le arden las manos pero necesita asearse, toma desayuno y sale directo al hospital… donde sabe que podría llegar la regañina de su vida, hagámosla un hecho, ese regaño llegara aun con la debilidad del japonés.

Al llegar al hospital entra directo a la habitación aunque sabe que el japonés no está despierto, quiere darle los buenos días como nunca puede y se empeña en esconder sus mano, se ha puesto guantes y espera por la paz que Kiku no repare en él y puedan pasar un día tranquilo, pero su esperanza muere cuando entra y lo ve semi-sentado con el ceño fruncido, es un hecho… espera una explicación y no puede más que bajar la mirada y caminar a su lado con la pose de un niño al que acaban de descubrir en una jugarreta, le sonríe culposo y se saca los guantes.

\- ¿Qué está esperando que le diga? –le dice severo –ambos sabemos que aunque le regañe no servirá de nada pues aquí el autodenominado caballero, que aquí entre nos no se ha comportado como tal anoche, decide simplemente hacer vandalismo porque si.

\- Kiku –suspira… pensó que seria suficiente con Elizabetha pero al parecer no iba a ser posible ya que de cualquier forma no pudo escapar –no voy a darte una excusa porque no la tengo… siéndote honesto debería estar ebrio a esta hora –vio al japonés fruncir el ceño y rectificó – ¡Pero! Eli y Francis me lo impidieron… no lo haré.

\- A veces pienso que usted es peor que un niño –le dio un leve manotón que no llego a serlo pues terminó por acariciarle los cabello –a veces me pregunto qué haría usted sin ellos… y aunque Francis-san no es un caballero del todo sé que va a cuidarlo.

\- ¿Qué? –esto no le gustaba… ¿Por qué estaba hablando como si fuera a irse? no le gustaba.

\- Pues eso… se que lo dejo en buenas mano –le sonrió –ya me informaron… así que no importa, no tiene por qué poner esa cara –si… se daba cuenta de que el inglés parecía estar molesto –hay que ser realistas… y acostumbrarnos… usted debe acostumbrarse y dejar de venir aquí, debe dejarme atrás ahora… así no dolerá demasiado…

\- No es justo –hacía mucho que su voz se había convertido en susurros… y por ende muchas veces tenía que repetir, de repente le faltó el aire… necesitaba gritar –no estás siendo justo, Kiku –bajó su mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos porque sabía que lloraría –no puedes alejarme así… he estado siempre contigo en esto… no podemos resignarnos así…

\- Debemos… debemos resignarnos, entienda, Arthur-san… ya no hay forma, ellos no querrán de cualquier forma.

\- Han pasado 10 años desde que nos conocemos y jamás me había enojado contigo –se puso de pie contrariado y molesto –no tienes idea, Kiku… no comprendes nada –dice para salir corriendo de ahí… había algo que debía poder hacer… pero ahora no quiere decírselo ni quiere verle la cara, está dolido porque se vio rechazado, y no puede ver las lagrimas del nipón cuando lo ve salir.

\- Es… es mejor así –el pelinegro se voltea a la ventana e intenta reprimir el dolor, es lo mejor, eso es lo que cree y por eso no llora, lo ha lastimado así que no tiene derecho a llorar.

El inglés corre, corre a todo lo que dan sus pies y llega a destino… debe intentarlo aunque le signifique una carrera en vano, necesita que algo le dé más esperanza pues la está perdiendo, y es por eso que corre por esa avenida que pronto lo lleva a la parte rural de ese pueblo, donde comenzó todo, donde vio por primera vez esa silueta que provocó que una odisea de emociones se apoderaran de él y de ahí en adelante lo metió en un torbellino de sentimientos que al principio negó y que finalmente termino por aceptar.

Han pasado 10 años de eso y nunca se había cuestionado si estuvo bien seguir conociéndolo o no, si no hubiera sentido curiosidad por Kiku jamás habría tenido que vivir esto, sería un escritor famoso, podría haber continuado con sus estudios en literatura, podría haberse casado con alguna mujer y haber formado una familia, y ya llevaría unos cuantos años de carrera o quizá hubiese elegido algo diferente y seria un aburrido empleado de oficina, se da cuenta de que no debió ser curioso, que debió mirarlo y haber seguido su camino, debió seguir con su labor de voluntariado y así no se hubieran conocido… no estarían pasando por esto y quizá Kiku ya habría recibido la medula… ya estaría sano… y sería feliz.

Pero era estúpido, las cosas no eran así y lamentarse era estúpido, Kiku había entrado en su vida por una razón y esa era justamente la de amarlo, logró cautivarlo con sus ojos castaños, con su risa tierna, con su actuar educado y su andar apacible… Kiku era su luz y su motor, las cosas no podían terminar ahí, sería demasiado cruel… ¿Cómo le haría para despertar sin el japonés a diario? ¿Cómo viviría sabiendo que ya no se encuentra en esta tierra para saber aunque sea que lo estará esperando en el hospital? Las cosas no pueden acabar así, y no lo permitirá.

Arthur camina en dirección a esa casa, aquella casa pequeña que una vez represento el hogar de Kiku y donde tantas veces compartió el también con su familia… cuando era bienvenido, cuando todo era sencillo y no eran más que amigos, cuando su hermano Yao no sospechaba, se encamina ahí con la cabeza en alto, aun a sabiendas que no lo recibirían con buenos ojos, lo hace porque es necesario, porque es el esposo de Kiku y no cualquier cosa, lo hace porque saben de su enfermedad y no lo han visitado ni una vez, al menos si no van a apoyarlo que vayan a despedirse… porque sabe que Kiku quiere verlos a todos.

Yao lo mira, ha entrado hace apenas quince minutos y aun no es capaz de decir nada, intenta que Yao deje de tratarlo de fulminar con la mirada, Mei parece no querer reaccionar, en su cara se ve la congoja y la preocupación, después de todo Kiku era su hermano favorito, Yong soo no dice nada, el jamás desaprobó nada entre ellos dos, al contrario, parecía apoyarlos, pero no era capaz de contradecir a Yao, y por ultimo Xian… ese jovencito siempre resulto un misterio, puesto que jamás decía nada, y se quedaba mirando en direcciones que muchas veces eran invisibles para el resto, incluso ahora tenía un aire de melancolía y no le miraba… ninguno se había inmutado con su relato… no habían hecho preguntas, solo lo miraban como riéndose de el por haberse llevado a su hermano de su lado, este era su castigo por esa fechoría de magnitudes colosales… se merecían lo que estaba pasando.

\- Es tu problema ahora, tu decidiste llevártelo así que asume tu destino como pecador que eres –el mayor se pone de pie para salir de la habitación –vete por favor… solo eres una molestia para esta familia.

\- No esperaba menos de ustedes –dijo con la voz rota, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí –no venia solo con ese afán porque sé que no eres tan humano, pero si aun te importa… vayan a verlo… él se muere por verlos a ustedes.

Era tarde, alrededor de las 7, muy tarde para la hora en que salió, mas le valía correr o llegaría tarde a donde debía ir, al menos lo había intentado y con eso se quedaba… ya mañana iría a ver a Kiku.

Se asquea… al entrar al restaurante donde iba se asquea, aun cuando no es algo desconocido para él, sin embargo aun no puede acostumbrarse a ello, en una mesa hay una mujer ya entrada en años que lo espera, usa mucho maquillaje y perfume como si con eso pudiera verse más joven o aparentarlo… tuvo que reprimir una mueca de repulsión y sonreír ante el regaño de la mujer por haber faltado a las citas de los últimos dos días, ¿acaso todos querían darle una reprimenda por algo? Al parecer sí, pero no podía quejarse… debía ser un caballero y actuar como si ella tuviera la razón y no el, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de aporrearle la cara por habladora… ella no tenía idea, nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y ya se estaba cansando, así que por lo pronto le cortó el tema y la indujo a que pasaran directo al hotel, quería terminar lo más pronto posible con todo eso para ir a casa a descansar.

La vida es graciosa, nada de lo que hace es lo que se imaginaba que estaría haciendo a esas alturas de su vida, son las 3 de la mañana y va volviendo a casa después de las otras 3 citas que tuvo aquella noche y con los bolsillos llenos va a casa… cansado… sudado y hambriento, nunca imagino que terminaría casado con un hombre, nunca imaginó que este enfermaría y tendría que prescindir de su sueño para ayudarle, jamás en su vida se le hubiese ocurrido prostituirse con mujeres mayores para poder sacar algo más de dinero, el solo recordar esos cuerpos asqueroso y plagados de cirugías le daba repulsión, su Kiku era mucho mejor y sabia que su vejez no sería tan mezquina, porque él era natural y nada podía compararse a el, y eso lo llevaba a su ultimo pensamiento… nunca pensó que podría enamorarse así al punto que todo lo anterior no importaba en lo mas mínimo, nunca pensó que su vida perdería el sentido con solo saber que podría perder aquel pedazo de cielo… necesitaba verlo aunque no era hora… necesitaba verlo y con esa idea se encamino al hospital, a la capilla… necesitaba reencontrarse otra vez con el altar y pedirle un favor a la imagen de Cristo… aun si no era creyente… quería tener fe ahora… lo necesitaba…

Y por eso se encontraba ahora delante del altar, arrodillado, mirando a lo alto de la cruz, con esa cara de quien ha perdido toda esperanza y recurre a lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido.

\- Por favor… por favor –susurraba entre sollozos- por favor sálvalo… no te ha hecho nada… es un buen chico –alzo un poco más la voz –por favor… no te olvides de el… haré lo que quieras… pero sálvalo.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, pero esta vez el inglés no la esperaba, su paciencia estaba intacta ahora y no tenía tanta amargura en el cuerpo… se sentía en paz consigo mismo ahora… iría a dormir tranquilamente con su esposo y se levantaría tarde mañana… no había mucho de qué preocuparse, eso es lo que piensa antes de entrar a la sala de espera y saludar a todos, no es raro para los demás porque no es primera vez que viene a esta hora, pero no puede pasar por alto las caras de los demás viéndolo con gestos preocupados, de inmediato corre en dirección a donde Kiku… algo no le gusta y menos cuando no le encuentra ahí… no pierde tiempo y se devuelve a la sala de espera, le llama la atención un joven con un cabello tan rubio que se ve blanco, leía tranquilo en un rincón, pero no pierde tiempo en eso porque piensa lo peor, Kiku no está y no sabe donde se lo llevaron, mas la enfermera no está autorizada para decirle nada aun.

\- Deberías esperar que salga de pabellón al menos antes de ponerte histérico viejo –el joven que leía le había hablado ahora que lo miraba bien no parecía tener más de 15 años… ¿Qué hacia ahí tan tarde?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres tú? –le cuestiona sentándose frente a él – ¿Por qué tu sabes de esto y a mí no me quieren decir?

\- Porque sé quién eres, y porque después de esta noche todo irá a mejores –por primera vez lo mira y se puede fijar en los ojos amatista del chico –soy Emil Steilsson, y en este momento estoy en la misma posición que tu.

\- A que te refieres, nunca te había visto.

\- Soy –suspiró sonrojándose un poco, no acostumbra a referirse a este tema –soy otro rechazado por la Familia Wang…

\- Tu… ¿Cómo podrías serlo? Lo único que se me ocurre es que estés saliendo con Mei –está incrédulo, no puede confiarse con algo tan delicado como la salud de Kiku… - ella y Xian son los únicos que comparten sangre con el…

\- Mei no me interesa, en realidad nadie en esa familia me interesa… solo –el joven parece perderse en sus pensamientos –solo Xian…

\- Xian… tú –ahora entiende… Xian ha salido igual que Kiku, y por ende sabe que Yao ha hecho lo mismo esta vez –cuando se lo contaron a Yao… ¿Cómo reaccionó?

\- Me echó a la calle, tengo prohibida la entrada, como si con eso se pudiera evitar que estuviéramos juntos –lo miró –no se lo impidió a ustedes… ¿Por qué iría a impedírnoslo a nosotros?

\- Entiendo –hace una pausa y respinga –espera… eso quiere decir… eso...

\- Si… ahora mismo están en pabellón, nos costó mucho salir, ya que Xian tuvo que escaparse –le sonrió apenas –pero no se lo impidieron.

\- No puedo creerlo… no puedo… yo –rompe a llorar aferrando sus propios brazos- gracias… muchas gracias.

\- No me lo agradezcas a mi… agradécele a Xian después.

La vida es realmente curiosa, cuando todo parece verse perdido da los rayos de luz más grandes, Arthur, quien se había preparado para esperar la muerte del japonés estaba anegado en lagrimas porque no podía creerlo, todo volvía a su cauce, podría gritar de emoción pero lo echarían a patadas, ahora solo queda esperar.

…

A un año de la tragedia Arthur y Kiku caminan por la ciudad, el inglés viene saliendo del trabajo y se dirigen al hospital, Kiku tiene control periódico y no pueden faltar, pero son optimista, desde la operación todo mejoró, Kiku ha vuelto a pintar y Arthur solo tiene dos trabajos, salen por las tardes, van al mar y también a exposiciones de arte. Hace poco publicaron las primeras obras de Arthur, quien inició su carrera como escritor por fin, tiene motivación y por fin ha dejado aquella horrenda forma de ganar dinero, Kiku quiso golpearlo cuando se enteró, pero no podía culparlo.

Xian terminó viviendo con ello, porque fue sacado por Yao cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho, pero a este no le importaba, ya que ahora Emil incluso se quedaba en casa de vez en cuando y veían películas entre todos, quizás todo hubiera sido distinto si nunca se hubieran conocido, porque Xian hubiese tenido que lidiar solo con esto, pero el tener a su hermano mayor le había dado valor.

Habían sido 5 años dolorosos pero por fin habían podido dejar todo atrás y si el destino así lo quería podrían seguir con esta paz, hasta que sean ancianos, hasta que la muerte llegue… pero esta vez en el momento correcto, eso es lo que piensa Arthur delante del altar de la capilla, ha ido a prender una vela y dejar una ofrenda… está pagando su manda… ahora es feliz nuevamente.

\- Gracias… por todo –susurra, antes de salir de ahí con Kiku.

 **Sin mas, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Sin mas me despido. byeee**


End file.
